The standby time or the operation time of a portable electronic product is restricted by the battery, so it is difficult to make a prolongation. Moreover, for a present portable electronic product employing a chargeable battery (such as mobile phone), when the chargeable battery is exhausted, a power supply and a dedicated charger are needed to charge the portable electronic product. When it is difficult to find the power supply, such as mountaineering and shopping, or when the charger is not brought along, the portable electronic product may not be used if the battery of the portable electronic product (especially mobile phone) is exhausted. As a result, great inconvenience will be caused to the user of the portable electronic product.
In people's daily life, the movement (such as walk) of a human body generates mechanical energy continuously. If part of the mechanical energy generated by the human body in daily movement may be converted via a device into electrical energy for a portable electronic product, the standby time or the operation time of the portable electronic product may be prolonged.
Mechanical energy collecting device is a device that may collect and make use of the mechanical energy generated by the human body in daily life. At present, one of the typical mechanical energy collecting devices is a spiral spring pendulum used in a mechanical automatic watch. In this device, a pendulum is added to a spiral spring coil of an ordinary mechanical watch. When the watch is worn on the body of the user (such as wrist), the movement of the user (such as walk and swinging movement of the arm, etc.) in daily life causes the pendulum to swing, and the spiral spring of the watch is wound automatically, so that the mechanical energy of the human body may be stored to the spiral spring and used by the watch. Therefore, the user of the mechanical automatic watch may use the watch conveniently, with no need of screwing up the spiral spring by hand everyday.
However, during the process for implementing the invention, the inventor finds that the mechanical energy stored by the mechanical energy collecting device may not be used by the portable electronic product directly; instead, the mechanical energy needs to be first converted into electrical energy.